Camp Sib
by LoudNinja
Summary: Nora and George are sick of Casey and Derek fighting. Will one month change everything or just make things worse. *Dasey* Rated M just to be on save side
1. Chapter 1

Camp Sib

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek…..

The parents sat at the kitchen table in silence waiting for their children to come home. Nora and George were sick of the fighting and decided it needed to come to an end. And with summer beginning in a week, now was the best time to fix the problem.

The 'problem' children came in fighting per usual when they notice Nora and George sitting at the table. With paper work in front of them.

"Sit down" George said sternly, "We need to talk"

Casey figuring Derek was in trouble started making her way upstairs figuring it was just Derek in trouble for another stupid thing he did.

"You to Casey" Nora said as she saw her daughter making her way up the stairs.

George began speaking once the two sat down, "Now Nora and I are tired are hearing the two of you fighting, it's putting a strain on the family. I don't understand why the two of you can't just get along Edwin and Lizzie get along just fine. And Marti loves everyone"

Derek quickly interrupted "Marti loves anyone!"

"Be quiet Derek," Nora spoke up "George and I have decided we are fixing the problem we are sending the two of you away for a month to a camp for siblings who don't get along"

"STEP-siblings" Casey all but shouted

"There will be no discussion on the matter you leave two days after the last day of school" George said.

And with that Derek and Casey left the table and went up to their rooms. To think about spending a whole month just the two of the with other fighting siblings….


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Sib

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Yup still don't own Life with Derek…

**Casey**

Ugh this is all Derek's fault was all I could think once I got back to my room. Seriously a month with just him, this isn't fair! Maybe if he could just learn to be a civilized person then we would get along but no instead he needs to be a pain in the ass! I was so excited for this summer and now I'm going to be stuck with him for a month. Emily and I had plans, as did Max and I. But now I was going to be stuck with my lovely step-brother Derek.

**Derek**

This is exactly what I need a month of just me and Casey, no parents, no Edwin and Lizzie snooping around the place. No school to judge what I'm going to do. Ugh maybe she will realize I pick fight just because I find her so beautiful when she scream my name "Der-ek" Music to my ears every time. I don't know when my feels for her changed. I mean when she first moved in I couldn't stand her. I honestly thought that if we fought enough maybe she would move with her dad or maybe Nora and George would realize this union was a mistake that forcing two teenagers together when both were clearly the alpha of their households was a mistake. But then I guess my feelings toward her changed. I started to notice little things, like how she looked in her dance outfits twirling around the house. Or how she looks when studying... Everything about her I loved … woah what was the word love no, I meant like. Derek doesn't do love. Just one problem in all this was Max her lovely boyfriend. She always picked such shitty guys to date I mean seriously Max out of all the people at our school she had to pick Max.

**Casey**

I realized I had to tell Max that I wouldn't be around for a month. I wasn't looking forward to it so I decided just to text him so I wouldn't have to hear the hurt in his voice.

_Hey Max! So my parents are making me go away to some camp with Derek for a month so we can have a better sibling bond._

I started looking around my room for my duffle bag to start packing for this lovely month away. I had just found it in the back of my closet when my text message tone went off.

_Seriously Casey why can't you just tell your parents no? I mean nothing is going to change you and Derek's relationship._

Why can't Max realize I can't just say no to Nora?

_Max my parents really want Derek and me to actually get along before we rip this family apart. I'm sorry _

I went back to looking for what to pack I wasn't exactly sure what kind of camp this was so I started packing some of my workout shorts and tops in case some things were active but then I thought what if I'm looking at this the wrong way completely what if it just said camp but really we were sitting in like group therapy all day. Maybe I should pack some jean shorts and nice tops as well. But then again it's only a month I don't want to over pack. Maybe I can ask mom what I will need….I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when my phone went off again.

_Casey I think we should break up for the time you're at 'camp' maybe when you get back we could try again._

I sat there frozen my boyfriend just dumped me via text. This was all Derek's fault he caused every single fight! Now I have to deal with a month with Derek and the fact my boyfriend just dumped me. The tears started to fall.

**Derek**

I was in my room emptying my hockey bag; I figure I could just use that for this month long adventure when I started hearing sniffles from the room next door. I hate the fact that the walls are paper thin, she cries so much. But me being me I just had to know why she was crying, so I quickly left my room and made the quick walk to her room, I didn't even knock I never knock I was Derek I could do what I wanted. And there she was sitting in front of her duffel bag crying (hysterically might I add).

"Could you tone it down with the water works some of us don't need to hear about your problems" I said with a slight smirk on my face, just because I liked her doesn't me I didn't like seeing her get ticked at me.

"Der-ek just go away this is all your fault" she cried

"What possibly could I have done from my room, I haven't seen you since George and Nora told us we were being sent away?" I was so confused right now

"Max dumped me because I'm being sent away with you!" she screamed and threw a shoe at me that was near her bag. I just barely duck out of the way in time.

I laughed "Seriously Spacey you think it's my fault he dumped you, you're a basket case maybe he was just sick of the crazy" '_I could never get sick of her crazy if she would just give me a chance to prove it' _I thought to myself. Her make-up was starting to run from her waterworks. I never understood why she needed to wear make-up she was beautiful without any.

"Derek please just leave me alone to pack" She looked at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I hated seeing her like that but there was nothing I could do right now so I left and returned to my own packing.


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Sib

AN: Sorry for the delay, midterms so much going on

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD

**Chapter 3**

**Leaving Home**

The week had passed very quietly in the Venturi-McDonald household. No fights between Casey and Derek, only because Casey has yet to say one word to Derek since the night Max dumped her.

**Derek**

Casey still wasn't talking to me; she had stopped crying though around the 3rd day. I don't know what she ever saw in Max, he was a jock a football jock. She deserved ten times better, everyone knew in school what he wanted out of girls. So it was only a matter of time before he dumped her. Just the one thing that was bothering me was which girl was he that he dumped. He had two types of girls, the ones he slept with then dumped and then the ones who never gave it up and he gave up waiting. I only hopped she was the second. I mean I think I know Casey enough that she wouldn't give it up to some loser high school boy.

I need to stop thinking about Casey's sex life. I look over at her and she was sitting there with her headphones in and reading a book. We were barely 10 minutes from the house and she was already buried in a book.

I couldn't take the silence for two hours I needed to talk to her. So I pulled her headphone out of her ear.

"Der-ek," ah music to my ears, "Why do you have to be so immature, can't you just leave me alone for the car ride!"

"I'm immature Casey, you haven't spoken to me in a week, and we are about to go away to a camp for a month so we can have a better step-sibling relationship! It's not my fault Max dumped you so please stop blaming me. He is a joke and you deserve better. So stop with this"

She just glared at me and put her headphones back in and continued reading. Yeah I was not having that so I pulled the headphones out threw them in the back on the car, then grabbed her book and threw that in the back with it.

"Casey! Talk to me, we are supposed to be getting along before this camp."

**Casey**

I can't believe him, such an ass!

"Fine Derek what would you like to talk about?" he looked at me with a smug look on his face.

"Let's play 21 questions Case. I mean we have to spend a month together with real siblings who actually know 'everything' about each other." I laughed at this.

"I'm glad you don't consider me a real sibling Derek, because I don't consider you my real brother." When I looked toward him to see his reaction to his he had a slight smile on his face, that's weird.

**Derek**

Hearing her say I wasn't a real brother is exactly what I wanted to hear, since I have never once seen her as my sister. Maybe I do have a chance at this. I don't even know what this is to be honest.

"So do you want to start asking questions Derek?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts; I actually forgot she was there with me.

"Um yea sure, what is your favorite color Casey?" Sure I already knew the answer to this but I didn't want her to think I was weird knowing stuff about her when I tried making her life a living hell every day.

"Green, what about yours Derek?" Wait what green, when she moved in it was pink. When did this change, why did this change.

"Blue, um let's see what is your favorite book?"

We continued like this for the first hour until she yawned and fell asleep. She looked so cute when she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Sib

Disclaimer: Still don't own LWD

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to Camp Sibling Love**

**Derek**

I could barely hold in my laughter as I read the welcome sign 'sibling love' seriously who comes up with this stuff. Casey was asleep but she had somehow slid over so her head was resting on my shoulder. I really didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful, but I knew that it was time to park and check in. George had told me that the kids who had cars. (I.e. me) had to park over in a lot next to a lake where a counselor would then take my keys and they would be locked inside the camp office. And 'children' were only allowed cars on Saturdays.

I wiggled my shoulder a little and Casey started waking up.

"Are we here Derek?" she asked you could hear the sleepiness in her voice.

"Yes we are Princess we are at Camp Sibling Love!" I said with a chuckle, I saw the signs pointing toward the lot and headed that way were there was this little blonde kid standing with a clipboard.

"Hello! Welcome to Camp Sibling Love! Can I have your name to put with the car?" Ok this kid was way too cheerful.

"Yeah I'm Derek Venturi and this is Casey McDonald" I replied to him, I could see his name badge it said his name was Nate.

"Ok, I will just need you and your sister to grab your belongs out of the car give me the keys and you will head down that hill over there to the office where you will be checked in. Receive your cabin keys, your schedule for the month, and your sibling colors!" Wait a minute this kid was going to drive the Prince, yeah right good joke. But before I could say anything Casey was jumping out of the car and heading toward the trunk to grab her bag.

"Also just so you know since you two are older your bag will be searched for any booze or drugs. Standard practice here at Camp Sibling Love."

I just nodded grabbed my bag and handed the kid my keys.

**Casey**

To be honest I was a little excited I mean growing up I never went to camp or even spent time outdoors over night. This would be the first time. I lead the way to the office with Derek walking slowly behind me. It was weird I had woken up midway and noticed my head was on his arm and he didn't shove me off.

_Camp Sibling Love Counselors Office_

A small sign read in front of this little cabin at the end of the road. I went in and went to the front desk and was greeted by a short red head.

"Hi! My name is Lauren, and I will be one of your counselors this month. What is your name and your sibling name?" She looked to be at least her late twenty but she seemed pretty and there was no ring on her finger. I bet you anything Derek would try to make a move. As usual.

"Hi, I'm Casey McDonald and my step-brother is Derek Venturi." She looked down on her sheet of paper then check off our names.

"Ok Casey you and your brother will be in cabin 13 which you can get to if you go out those doors take a right go straight it will be the last one on the left. Here is your schedule of events and classes you and your brother must take part in during your time here. And finally here are four shirts for each of you. Your color is black; you must wear these shirts Monday thru Thursday. Friday is a casual day, Saturday is your personal day so you can really wear whatever you want. On Saturdays a counselor will come by and pick up your shirts for laundry. Those are the only items of yours we will wash. And Sunday we try to dress nice. Hopefully your parents told you that because Sundays we have all meals together in the Great Hall which is located across the Lake. Also as for the Lake, swimming is permitted but only between the hours of 8am and 8pm. Anyone caught in there after those hours will be punished with losing their Saturday free day for that week. Also here is a list of all rules you and your brother can go over once you are in your cabin. The two of you are expected back to the Rec. Hall in one hour for camp opening ceremony." I just nodded my head and took all the paper work and keys she gave me and walked out.

Derek was waiting for me and we made the walk to our cabin in silence. When he opened the door I was in shock.

**Derek**

I had to hold back my smile when I saw the layout of the cabin. When you first walked in there were two beds against the back wall one in the left corner and one in the right corner. Each had a night stand and on the entry wall there were small dressers. And a small door in the back which I assumed led to a bathroom.

Casey and I would have to share a room together for a month. This was perfect!

**Casey**

This is horrible!

AN: I decided to write two chapter tonight because I felt bad about neglecting last week. Hope you enjoy


	5. Camp Schedule For Casey and Derek

Camp Sib

AN: I decided to make a little mini chapter of just their schedule

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD

**Mini Chapter 5ish**

**8am – 9:15am**

_Breakfast is served in the Rec. Hall_

**9:30am – 11am**

**MONDAYS**

_Trust building exercises_

** Week 1- Will meet in the Arts Hall**

** Week 2- Will meet in the Rec. Hall's side room**

** Week 3- Will meet in the North Side Field**

** Week 4- Will meet at the Lake**

**TUESDAYS**

_Therapy_

**Week 1 – Meet with Counselor Dan**

** Week 2 – Meet with Counselor Lauren**

** Week 3 – Meet with Counselor Nate**

** Week 3 – Meet with Camp Director Mary**

**WEDNESDAYS**

_Sibling Workout_

**Week 1 – Meet in Gym**

** Week 2 – Meet at Lake**

** Week 3 – Meet in Gym**

** Week 4 – Meet at Lake**

**THURSDAYS**

_Open talk with Sibling privately_

_ (Can be anywhere on siblings choosing)_

**FRIDAYS**

_Individual Meeting with Camp Director_

_CASEY 9:30am – 11am_

_DEREK has free time_

**SATURDAY**

_Free time but laundry is recommend_

**11:15am – 12:15pm**

_Free time that will be spent with sibling_

**12:30pm – 1:45pm**

_Buffet style lunch is served in the Rec. Hall (Siblings are allowed to come and go as they please)_

**2pm – 4pm**

**MONDAYS**

_Arts and Crafts (Will be used to teach Siblings how to work together to create one piece of art)_

**TUESDAYS**

_Nature walks with Counselor Jamie_

**WEDNESDAYS**

_Meditation with Counselor Lindsay_

**THURSDAYS**

_Swimming/Water activities with Counselor John_

**FRIDAYS**

_Individual Meeting with Camp Director_

_Derek 2pm – 4pm_

_Casey will have free time_

**4:15pm – 5pm**

**MONDAY THRU FRIDAY**

_Free time that will be spent with sibling_

**SATURDAYS 4:15pm – 8:45pm**

_Free time allowed outside of camp_

**5:15pm – 7pm**

**MONDAY THRU FRIDAY**

_Dinner in the Rec. Hall (Mandatory to be there for the full time)_

**7:15pm – 8:45pm**

**MONDAY THRU FRIDAY**

_Camp Fire_

**9pm**

_Must return to cabins_

**9:30pm**

_Bed Check_

**10pm**

_Lights out Quite hours until __**7am**__ the following morning _

**SUNDAY SCHEDULE**

**9:30am – 10:45am**

_Breakfast in the Great Hall_

**11am – 12pm**

_Campers have a free hour_

**12pm – 5pm**

_Camp challenges – Siblings with go against other siblings_

**5:45pm – 7:45pm**

_Dinner in the Great Hall (Camper must dress nice)_

**8pm – 11pm**

_Camp Fire with songs_

**11:15pm**

**Return to Cabins**

**11:30pm**

**Lights out**


End file.
